The Origin of Lupins Chocolate Fetish
by Bananamanda
Summary: This is a story about why Lupin is obsessed with chocolate.


Over the past few months Harry had grown quite found of his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. He was the only living link to his parent's past. However, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about Lupin. Hermione was the first to recognize this. Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione were not on speaking terms at the moment due to a tattle-tell incident that led to a broom confiscation. Certainly Hermione would know if Lupin was keeping a secret by now.  
  
One thing they both notice was that Professor Lupin always had a good supply of chocolate on him at all times. He was always quick to pass it out, too. Sure, the dementors took a lot out of Harry and it helped to eat it, but why was chocolate the cure? Why did Lupin have such an ample supply of it?  
  
Harry and Lupin were now standing on the bridge of the school grounds. They were staring out onto the luscious green landscape and breathing in the crisp air. A light shade of red had come to Harry's lips and his eyes reflected the greenery he was examining.  
  
Lupin smiled at him and his voice broke the silence. "You know, you have your mother's eyes. Yes, I remember them well. Beautiful, kind eyes." He drew in a breath and turned away. "I use to love her, but well, there was James. You look so much like him. I cared about him, too. I never really got to tell them how I felt. I was still getting over the fact that I recently broke up with Sir-" His voice broke off suddenly. "Erm... never mind. It's time for class."  
  
The months passed by and by but Harry didn't hear anything more about Lupin's past. What was it that Lupin wanted to tell Harry's parents? Who was this mystery person that kept Lupin from telling them? These, and many more questions filled Harry's mind from time to time, but he could never push himself to bring the subject up again.  
  
On the last day of school Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who was friends with them again, had the most excitingly dangerous adventure of the year. In a matter of a few hours the Whomping Willow had attacked them, they found out Harry's godfather was a living, innocent man who is capable of turning into a dog, and learned that Lupin was a werewolf. A quick trip back to the past let them rescue his godfather, Sirius, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Harry was now saying goodbye to Sirius who would be escaping with the hippogriff shortly.  
  
"I'm very sorry I can't provide a home for you right now. After all, that's what James would have wanted. You really do look like him although you have--"  
  
Harry interrupted him. "My mother's eyes, I know." Sirius gave a weak smile and brought his hand to Harry's face.

"Actually, I was going to say that you have a spot of chocolate on your face. You see your father was lactose intolerant."

"I didn't know that. Hmm... interesting. I'm going to say goodbye to Buckbeak before you leave," Harry said and walked towards Buckbeak where Hermione was standing.  
  
Hermione looked at Sirius. She raised an eyebrow. He was licking his fingers. She quickly turned away from him.  
  
Sirius and Buckbeak were now free. Hermione and Harry went to Dumbledore's office to tell him the good news.  
  
He greeted them and gestured to sit down. He then asked, "Everything work out well? Are Sirius and Buckbeak safe?"  
  
Harry nodded his head while Hermione hesitated to speak. She had something else on her mind. Abruptly, she said, "Yes, but Professor Dombledore, I have a question. What is it like to be in Azkaban? Does it permanently have an affect on your mind?  
  
Dumbledore knew exactly what she was getting at. "Ah, yes it would be somewhat psychologically damaging to be locked up for 12 years. All the happiness you've experienced leaving you and you are denied even the smallest day-to-day pleasures."

"Like, say, chocolate?"

At these words Harry's ears perked up. Something that was going to be said was going to clear up some unanswered questions, maybe.

Dumbledore said in an intrigued manor, "Yes. In fact, Sirius had always taken a liking to chocolate. He used to eat it constantly for a while. It probably didn't agree with his stomach once he learned to transfigure into a dog so he went easy on the chocolate since then until the point he was imprisoned and could not have any."  
  
Harry thought about what Ron, who was still in the hospital wing, would say about that. He would probably say 'No chocolate for 12 years! That's horrible!'. His thoughts turned to his father. It wouldn't have affected Dad. He was lactose intolerant.  
  
After a long pause Hermione said, "I sure hope Lupin is alright. Sirius and Buckbeak got him pretty good".  
  
"He will be fine. You may visit him tomorrow, but be cautious. He gets a little... emotional after he transfigures back into a human," Dumbledore warned.  
  
"What do you mean, emotional?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that this may be something to explain Lupin's unusual behavior.  
  
"Well, he becomes rather moody for a few days after words. He will show affection for those he cares about but he feels rejected easily as well. So, if he gives you some flowers and candy, just say thank you and take the flowers and candy."  
  
The afternoon came quickly the next day. Exams were over so Harry decided to pay Professor Lupin a visit. He knocked on the open door and stepped in the room slowly.  
  
"How are you feeling, Professor?"

He was sitting at his desk and going over some papers.

"I've had better days." He stood up gingerly. "I'm glad to see that you are up and about after such a chaotic night. I was very worried about you." He smiled broadly. "Would you like some chocolate? It will make you feel better. It always helps me."  
  
Harry gave a smile and took the chocolate candy. He said slowly and clearly, "Yes. Thank you very much."  
  
"That's a good lad. You know, your father never wanted any chocolate from me. He said that it didn't bother him that I was...what I am, but I've always had a feeling that he didn't except me completely. Who could, anyways? I'm a monster." He became teary-eyed. "Even Sirius wouldn't take my chocolates. I don't understand. He used to love chocolate."  
  
Harry finally swallowed his huge chunk of chocolate, which he decided to eat all at once so as not to offend him. "It wasn't you! Sirius couldn't eat all that chocolate because it affected his stomach as a dog and, well, my dad was lactose intolerant."  
  
Lupin rubbed his eye. "Really? Are you serious? Oh Harry, that makes me feel so much better! They liked me; they really liked me!" Harry found himself in an unescapable embrace. "I'm going to bake you the biggest cake you've ever seen!"  
  
Harry smiled. He hoped there'd be sprinkles.


End file.
